familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Walker (1707-)
__TOC__'|left]] Overview Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 17 March 1707 Cmnt<---> White 1902:31 Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> White does not identify where he was born, but his birth probably occurred before the family moved to Ireland. The date of that move is open to question, but likely occurred around 1710. The most likely place of birth is in Wigton, Scotland Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> White 1902:31 identifies the wife of James Walker as "Mary Guffey". Direct evidence confirming the identity of his wife has not been located. Chalkley's Chronicles includes several enteries for persons with the "Guffy" surname, but all seem to date to a later period than when we would expect James to have married. There is, however, an entry for an Alexander Gavock, that Chalkley identifies as being anglicized to "McGuffy". Mary Guffy may have been the daughter of Alexander Gavouck, whose name has been anglicized to "Guffy/Guffey". Alexander Gavouck owned land within a few miles of where James Walker settled on Walkers Creek, c.1738. Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> June 1737 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> If the marriage occurred in 1737 as per White 1902, then it seems likely that the marriage occurred near Rising Sun, Cecil County Md. There is some reason to believe that some of the sons of John II and Katherine moved to Beverly's Manor about 1734. It seems unlikely that James Walker and Alexander Gavouck were living within the future boundaries of Borden's Grant in 1737 when James and Mary married. Perhaps they were living on Beverly's Manor, or perhaps they were still near Rising Sun. Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> John Walker II (c1682-1734) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738) Cmnt<---> Ancestry James Walker is the son of John Walker II (c1682-1734) of the Wigton line, and and Katherine Rutherford (c1682-138). Our only source for his ancestry is White 1902:31. Child List *Mary Walker (?-?) = Hugh Kelso (?-?) (White, 1902:31-32) *John Walker, "died young" (White, 1902:31-32) *Jane Walker (?-?) = John Moore (?-?) (White, 1902:31-32) *Elizabeth Walker = John Stuart (White, 1902:31-32) Family History Records *Chalkley, Vol 3:399. Page 276.--7th June, 1763. Borden's executors to Alexander Govouck (McGuffy), £3, 100 acres, part of 92,100 on Walker's Creek opposite James Coulter's lower corner; corner Wm. Robinson. Teste: Wm. Hall, Richard Crump. Delivered to James McGuffey, one of the heirs of the said McGuffy this 16th October, 1806. The property involved in this record is shown on the Hildebrandt map (1964) as lying less than three miles from where James Walker settled at the foot of Jump Mountain. It is plausible that "Mary Guffey" is a daughter of Alexander Gavouck. In addition, another transaction in 1763 shows James Walker and wife Mary transferring a 74 acre parcel to Hugh Kelso. James and Mary's daughter married a Hugh Kelso, and it is assumed that his property transfer is to their son-in-law. At a minimum, this record confirms that the given name of James Walker was in fact "Mary". *1763 November 17 Page 475.--17th November, 1763. James Walker and Mary ( ) to Hugh Kelso, £5, 74 acres, 1 rood, 3 poles, in Borden's tract, patent line. Teste: David Scott, Alex. Walker, Anthony Kelly. Chalkley Vol3:406, #1743 April 14 List of deeds recorded in Orange County executed by Benjamin Borden, 1734-1745; James Walker, 14th April, 1743 Chalkley Vol 1:525 #1745/6 FEBRUARY 19 For Proof Public Claims and Propositions and Grievances._ (19) Claim '''James Walker'--Losses by Indians. Chalkley Vol 1:15 #1748-9 March 17 Page 157.--17th March, 1748-9. David Moore's inventory by James Fulton, John Mountgomery and Patrick Hays. Ro Coulton, due for 2 gallons whiskey at 3 shillings; Jno. Shields, due; Jno. Carr, due; Jas. Aikin, due; Benj. Watson, due; Jonathan Brown, due; James Walker'', due; John Lowry, due; Jno. Edmiston, due; Wm. McCreerey, due; James Shields, due; Wm. Worthclaw, due. Chalkley Vol3:12 #1748 April 12 Page 16.--: James Robinson, 'James Walker present; Chalkley Vol 2:433 #1749 March 1 Page 228.--1st March, 1749. Andrew Martin's appraisement, by Andrew Pickens,'James Walker, James Coulter. Chalkley Vol3:16 #1750 NOVEMBER 28 (494) Robert Moore, late servant of Andrew McCord and 'James Walker. Chalkley Vol 1:43 #1750-51 February 27 Page 307.--27th February, 1750-51. Rebecca Hays' bond as executor of John Hays, with sureties 'James Walker and James Buchanan. Chalkley Vol3:20 #1752 August 19 Page 373.--19th August, 1752. Alexander Walker, planter, to Alexander Walker, wheelwright, 7-1/2 acres on Hays Creek; 'James Walker; Wililam Wilson. Chalkley Vol3:304 #1752 August 19 Page 456.--19th August, 1752. Joseph Kennedy to John Roseman, 380 acres, 20 poles. Moffett's Creek. Teste: Wm. Wilson, 'James Walker, Fr. Beatey. Chalkley Vol3:306 #1754 August 21 Page 331.--21st August, 1754. Joseph Kennedy (his mark), Gent., and Elizabeth, to Samuel Buchanan, 'James Walker, Robert Reagh, John Logan, Alexander Miller and William Kennedy, trustees appointed and chosen by the Presbyterian Congregation of New Providence in Augusta County for and on behalf of themselves and the rest of the said Congregation and their successors adherents to the Squad of New York of the other part. Consideration: The sincere regard, good will and affectionate love which he beareth unto the said Congregation, and with an eye to encourage the worshipers of the most Blessed and Glorious Trinity, the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, who is God over all, and Blessed forever, Amen; and for and in consideration of the sum of six pence sterling; for public use and benefit of the said Congregation for a Presbyterian Meeting House to worship Almighty God in and for a burying place and graveyard to them and such as shall hereafter joyn with them the said Congregation of New Providence a certain moiety piece or parcel of land whereon the said Congregation hath already began to prepare and build a meeting house containing 3 A., 1 R., 27 P., on west side Moffet's Creek in Borden's tract; said Kennedy's and Francis McCown's line being a line of land now in possession of Andrew Duncan. Delivered to Samuel Buchanan, 21st June, 1758. Chalkley Vol3:327 #1756 Page 178.--1756: Processioned by Andrew Hays and Jacob Anderson…for 'James Walker. Chalkley Vol 2:444 #1757 January Page 193.--January, 1757. Saml. Paxton's appraisement, by 'James Walker, Andrew Hays, Alex. Walker. Chalkley Vol3:45 #1760 Page 287.--1760: Processioned by Reagh and Huston: For 'James Walker, Chalkley Vol 2:464 #1762 AUGUST 20 Ordered that the following orphans be bound: William Meek to William Warwick, Mary Meek to Andrew Settleton, Martha Meek to'James Walker, James Meek to William Wilson, Jane Meek to Moses Moore. Chalkley Vol 1:95 #1762 FEBRUARY ??? Chalkley Vol 1:338 #1763 November 17 Page 475.--17th November, 1763. '''James Walker and Mary ( ) to Hugh Kelso, £5, 74 acres, 1 rood, 3 poles, in Borden's tract, patent line. Teste: David Scott, Alex. Walker, Anthony Kelly. Chalkley Vol3:406, #1764 NOVEMBER More vs. Galloway.--Deposition of James Walker. Chalkley Vol 1:329 #1764 NOVEMBER Man vs. Galloway.--The deposition of James Walker, gent, being first sworn on the Holy Evangelist, saith that some time in the fall of the year 1769, being stationed at Fort Young as Lieutenant of a company in the Frontier Battalion, the defendant, Man, acted under him as sergeant, and one day a certain John Isabell, having drove up a young horse that was neither cut, doctored, or branded to the best of this deponent's belief, had got him penned up in the fort with an intent to get him in a halter, and for this purpose had collected all the soldiers then in the fort to assist him to halter the said horse; that afterwards, when they had got him in the halter, this deponent saw him break away with the halter on his head and swim across the river, which being then raised by a fresh, could not be forded, and that the said Isabell applied to this deponent, as commander of the garrison, to offer a bottle of rum to the defendant and his brother, Thomas, to swim across the river to drive the horse back, and if that would not induce them, to order them as their officer, which this deponent communicated to them in such words as to let them know if they did not do it for the reward aforesaid that he should lay his commands on them, as he was apprehensive the horse might be hung in the woods by the halter, and accordingly the said defendant 452 and his brother swam across the river and drove the said horse back again, where he was again caught and delivered to the said Isabell, who told this deponent that he was a stray which he intended to ride down to Staunton, and if he could find the owner he would purchase the horse of him, if not that, he would ride him back again to Fort Young, then turn him out, and that he did accordingly ride him down in a day or two after but never returned to Fort Young, but on the contrary rode him down the country and sold him, as this deponent thinks, he was informed by the said Isabell himself, and further this deponent saith not. James Walker. Sworn before me, one of his Majesty's Justices for the said County, this 24th day of June, 1763. John Poage. Chalkley Vol 1:452-453 #1765 November 9 Page 459.--9th November, 1765. Wm. Robertson's estate appraised, by Jno. Moore, Jas. Walker, Alex. Walker. Chalkley Vol3:95 #1766 AUGUST 25 (284) James Walker vs. David Via.--Abates by death of defendant. Chalkley Vol 1:129 #1767 AUGUST 18 Page_ (211-212) The following produced certificates for hemp: Alexr. Gibson, Francis Brown, Thos. Paxton, Saml. Newberry, Saml. Henderson, Nichs. Sollace, Edward Sharp, Henry Larkin, Alexr. Walker, John White, John Black, James Trimble, Saml. Downey, Walter Cunningham, Moses Trimble, James McClung, John McClure, Halbert McClure, Joseph Long, David Campbell, James Walker, Joseph Lapsley, Israel Christian, Henry Lung, Jonan. Whitley, John McElwroth. Chalkley Vol 1:136 #1768 July 6 Page 132.-- 6th July, 1768. William Kelly's estate appraised, by James Walker, Alex. Walker, Sr., Alex. Walker, John Moore. Chalkley Vol3:104, #1770 October 10 Page 404.--10th October, 1770. John Berry's will--To daughter, Mary; to John Nesbit; to John Berry, son of James Berry, deceased; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of Francis Berry; to Francis Berry, wheelwright; to Mary Berry, daughter of Wm. Berry, and her sister Elizabeth; to Elizabeth Berry, daughter of Charles Berry; to daughter, Rebecca Berry. Executors, Alexander Walker, wheelwright, and Wm. Edmastonn. Teste: John Walker, Jr., James Walker, Francis Berry. Proved, 22d March, 1771, by John, John (Jr.), and James Walker. Executors qualify (Edmiston's mark ) with John Walker, Jas. Crawford. Chalkley Vol3:118 #1771 February 22 Page 153.--22d February, 1771. Arthur Graham (Grimes) and Mary to John Walker. £20, 61 acres, part of tract whereon Arthur now lives. Teste: Alexander. John, James and Joseph Walker. Delivered: Alex. Walker, October, 1775. Chalkley Vol3:508. #1771 August 9 Page 446.--9th August, 1771. Estimate of funeral and other charges due Wm. Berry and Alex. Walker, executors from the estate of John Berry, by James Walker, James McCamphell, Alex. Walker, Andrew Hays Chalkley Vol3:120 #1771 NOVEMBER Boone vs. Campbell et als--Brice Hanna failed and ran away. Charles Campbell, Alexander Moore, William Walker and James Walker were commissioners to have work done at New Providence Church in 1766. Brice Hanna was contractor. Chalkley Vol 1:364 #1774 MARCH 17 (323A) Hemp certificate: James Walker--Walker's Creek. Chalkley Vol 1:178, #1776 --Page 2, John King, North Creek; page 3, Woollery Hursman, stock weaver, (May), Crosson's deeds to you; John Davis, hunter; page 9, John Brown, lower end County; page 15, John Stuart, Staunton; James Walker, Orange; Chalkley Vol 2:402 #1780 February 2 -- James Walker, qualified Lieutenant; Chalkley Vol 2:506. #1781 June 6 Page 318.--6th June, 1781. John Frazer's will, of Rockingham County To wife, Jennet, all estate whatsoever; to James Walker; to Mary Aderson; to brother, Joseph Fraizer; to brother, George Fraizer; to sister, Molly Galloway; to brother, William; to Andrew Shanklin, son of testator's sister, Molly. Executors, wife Jennett and her brother, James Hooke. Teste: Geo. Huston, Robt. Hook, Wm. Hooke, Isabella Campbell, Elenor Campbell. Proved, 15th February, 1791, by Huston, Robert and Wm. Hooke. Jennett qualifies. Chalkley Vol3:192 #1789 June 12 Page 237.--12th June, 1789. Thomas Stuart's estate appraised by Walter Davis, Samuel Long, Joseph Colter. Page 239.--List of debts by bonds, bills, notes, and acceptances due to above estate--By Francis Allison and son, Andrew; George Burton; Francis Bogs, assigned by John Hardy; Thomas Bates (Holston); Wm. Butt; Isaac Burns; John Boal; Jno. Creely; Wm. Currance; David Clerkston;Wm. Dandridge; Jno. Emmitt; Jno. Earskins; Edward Harkins; Jno. Jack; James Walker (Samuel's son). Chalkley Vol3:189 #1789 August 6 Wm. Sutherland and Katrina Enswinger; August 13th, John Solomon and Elizabeth Marline; August 14th, William Williams and Lilly Tellor; August 25th, James Robinson and Rebecca Robinson; September 4th, John McConn and Mary Trotter; September 4th, Jas. Walker and Mary Hays; September 22d, Job Harvey and Elizabeth Reed; December 17th, John McCutchen and Agnes Porter; December 30th, Thomas Rowen and Susanna Donahow. Chalkley Vol 2:361 #1792 August 28 Deed dated 28th August, 1792, between John Hamilton, Isabel Barker, the late wife of James Stuart; Ralph Stuart, William Westfall, Henry Delay, of one part, and Daniel McClean, of other. Whereas above have purchased of John McClenachan 1,000 acres on Monongahela River, in Tyger's Valley, part of 3,000 acres granted to James Walker for military services in the French war, conveys 180 acres. Recorded in Randolph. Chalkley Vol 1:537. #1795 June Bill by James Walker, administrator c. t. a. of William Walker of Buckingham County. Chalkley Vol 2:181 #1795 September 29 David McClure and David Parry, surety. David McClure and Elizabeth Holmes, of age, daughter of Saml. Holmes, of Shenandoah (consent). Teste: Hugh Stuart, James Walker. Chalkley Vol 2:319 #1806 April 26 Page ___--John Stewart deposes, 26th April, 1806, aged 67 or 68 years. Has lived in Borden's grant since 1748 or 1749; is son-in-law of James Walker. Chalkley Vol 2:273 #1806 November 7 Page 145--Wm. Patton, aged 64, deposes, in Rockbridge, 7th November, 1806, he has lived in Rockbridge 56 years since last May. After the Revolution there was a rapid increase of immigration from the North. James Wardlaw and deponent's father were intimate. James had a son Hugh and a son Robert. There were Indian troubles for about 10 years. Fifty years ago there was a fort at McClung; the last incursion was 43 years ago, when 16 or 17 people were killed. Deponent helped bury them and they were attacked at the burial. These were very early settlers, viz: James, Alexr. Saml. Walker, James Moore, Saml. Coalter, Jno. Wallace, Archd. Rhea, James Rutherford, James Buchanan, Andrew and Charles Hays. Deponent was born September, 1742. McDowell was killed Christmas or New Year's, after his birth. Chalkley Vol 2:269 #1807 March 23 Walker vs. Prickett--O. S. 182; N. S. 64--Bill 23d March, 1807. Orator is James Walker of Ohio. On 20th October, 1781, he obtained a warrant for _____ acres by a settlement certificate. On 7th January, 1782, he entered 1,000 acres on Monongalia adjoining his settlement on Prickett Creek. On account of the war he went to Pennsylvania for safety, and while there Jacob Prickett located on same land and sold to James Morgan. Jacob Pindall deposes, 1810, in Monongalia--brother of Thomas Pindell, who claimed to have bought from orator land on Prickett's Creek in Prickett's settlement. Surveys, patents and copy of preemption warrant. Chalkley Vol 2:152 # ??? Chalkley Vol 2:105 not found # Date Entries by right of military service under proclamation of 1763, viz: 1,000 acres for James Walker (Not on this page)-> Chalkley Vol 2:171 # January 27 processioned for John Walker, James Walker present; processioned for James Walker, James Robinson present; Chalkley Vol 2:434 References Research Needs Page Needs Links [[Portal:Wigton Walker] Contributors Bill Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker